There have been video monitoring devices that were developed for capturing images of elderly people living alone with a camera and determining presence or absence of a problem. Also, to protect the privacy of a person to be imaged by a camera, adding a mosaic pattern to each captured video image has been suggested (Patent Document 1, for example).